Son's of Dis (A What If Story)
by readergirl4985
Summary: What if something kept Fili and Kili from continuing on with the company after Rivendell? Kili is severly injured and unable to continue. Fili will not leave his brother behind. Bonus: Glorfindel. Lots of Glorfindel. Adventure, family feels, and (much later) romance.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I read a story on here about Kili getting hurt while they ran from the wargs after the Troll incident. However, I cannot find the story, but I give the author total credit for sparking the idea for this fic. We went to see BOFA this last week and I really need to soothe my heart. This will be similar to my other fic, "To Be Left Behind" where Thorin has Fili stay home in case the worst happens, which it does. I just felt the need to save Kili too. I'll be honest, i am not sure if Thorin will live or not. It could go either way. I do enjoy input. Italics mean elvish is being spoken.**

"KILI!"

Kili turned to see his uncle and brother standing next to a group of rocks. He noticed the other members of the company jumping behind them. It must be a hidden cave! They were saved! He begins to run towards them. Kili only had a second to see the look of horror on the faces of his kin before he felt a force like a hammer knock him off his feet. Before he could catch his bearings, he felt his flesh being ripped into. He screamed in agony, and just before he lost consciousness, he heard a horn sound.

* * *

><p>Fili felt like his world had ended. He had failed. He failed his mother. He failed his brother. He was supposed to protect Kili. It's what he had always done. Now, Kili was gone. It felt like time had slowed as he watched the warg knock his brother to the ground and then take him into its jaws. Time once more sped up and Thorin had thrown them down the hole as they, themselves, were swarmed with wargs. He heard the sound of an unfamiliar horn. A minute later, the body of an orc landed at their feet.<p>

"Elves," said Thorin.

Fili watched as Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur ran to the opening of the cave, climbing on each others shoulders to see what had happened to their companion. "The elves have driven them off! One of them has spotted Kili!" cried Bofur. Fili gave him his full attention.

"What is going on out there?" asked Thorin, the emotion evident in his voice.

"One of the riders has mounted. They are handing Kili to him! He's alive! He has to be, with the speed that elf is going. No way he would make such haste for a dead dwarf!"

"There is hope then," said Gandalf. "Come, this path shall lead us to the valley of Imladris, which is undoubtedly where they are headed."

"This was you plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"Thorin," said Fili in a strained tone. "Now is not the time. Gandalf, lead on."

Kili was alive and Fili would see to it that he stayed that way.

* * *

><p>The dwarves looked around Rivendell with awe. Bilbo especially seemed enthralled with the place. All but Fili and Thorin, the latter seeing everything with distaste, and the younger dwarf thinking only of getting to his brother. As they descended into the valley, Fili saw a horse race towards the elven dwelling. He watched as the elf leapt from his steed and ran into what appeared to be the main structure. Kili would not be happy to know he was carried in such a manner, and by an elf of all beings! Fili chuckled before he caught himself. Given new purpose, the dwarf sped up, quickening the pace of all the others as well. Before he knew it, he was striding along with Gandalf. The wizard put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.<p>

An elf was descending a staircase to greet them as they came into a courtyard. Before anyone could speak, a horn sounded and they company was surrounded by elves on horseback. Fili watched as one dismounted and greeted the wizard.

"Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond. _My friend, where have you been_?"

"_We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass_." The elf looked towards the dwarves. "_We found an injured dwarf among them. He is part of your party I presume?_"

"Yes," said Gandalf, switching to Westron, "we were overwhelmed before we could reach him. I had directed my companions down into the passage and young Kili was still firing arrows to give us time."

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I must know, will he be all right?" asked Fili. He had broken from the group and come to stand next to Gandalf. Both looked a bit surprised as they had not heard his approach.

"Lord Elrond, this is Fili, the brother of the dwarf you rescued," said Gandalf.

"I cannot yet say, I will be headed there shortly if you should like to accompany me?"

"Yes."

Lord Elrond turned his gaze once more towards the group before him. He notice Thorin Oakenshield among them, looking as though he were warring with himself over something. 'No doubt about accepting the hospitality of the elves for the sake of their comrade,' thought Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you."

"Thorin," said Fili. He had about had it with his uncle. He understood his uncles problem with elves. Thranduil's betrayal angered him and he was not even alive at the time, but this was not Mirkwood, and this elven lord was not Thranduil. Most importantly, they were helping his brother.

Thorin looked properly chastised. Elrond looked between the two, now taking note of the similarities. They were family, which made the injured dwarf the exiled prince's family as well. He spoke a command out in elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," said Gandalf.

"Well, in that case, lead on."

Elrond signaled for Lindir to take their guests to clean up before food was served. As he turned to go, a throat was cleared. He turned back to Thorin. "I desire to see my nephew as well," he said.

Elrond nodded and led the dwarrow to the house of healing. Fili took the moment to ask what the elf lord knew of his brothers condition. "He is very seriously injured, as I am sure you know. There was not much I could do for him on the field, which is why I sent him on ahead. Glorfindel is our fastest rider. He had already lost a lot of blood, and warg inflicted wounds fester quickly. I was able to ascertain that he had a few broken ribs, as well as a broken leg. Until I am able to examine and treat him, I am afraid I can offer no more information."

The three continued quietly down the corridor. They came to a large door where a golden haired elf was standing. He joined them and the two elves began discussing something in their own language. They were led to a bed surrounded by healers. Fili was about to push his way through when he felt a hand halt him. Lord Elrond continued on and the new elf spoke. "Let them do their work. As much as you want to be by your brother's side, you would only he a hindrance. It won't be long now, and Lord Elrond will have more answers for you."

He directed them to a couple of chairs. The elf then took his leave. Thorin was raging inside. His nephew was seriously injured and there had been nothing he could do. Now, they were forced to take aid from beings he despised, and he was irritated with himself. Twice Fili had to reign him in. He, Thorin, of the Line of Durin, had to be reminded to behave and to think beyond his prejudice by his own heir. Thorin looked at Fili. The young dwarrow was in a world all his own. He could tell his thought were focused solely on his brother. He place a hand on his shoulder. Fili glanced at him and gave him a short nod before turning his attention back on the activity before them.

A little later, Lord Elrond approached. Fili jumped up and looked at the elf expectantly. "He will live, but his recovery will be slow. I have done what I can. His wounds had begun to fester and the poison got into his blood. He has six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and the bone in his leg pierced the skin. Whilst I cleansed his blood of most of the poison, the nature of the wounds will be the cause for slow healing. What he needs now is time."

"How long?" asked Thorin.

"I would not allow for any kind of travel for two months at least."

Two months! They could not delay that long. Thorin looked at Fili, who had moved to the bed. What were they going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, the Lord of the Rings, or any character within the world Tolkien created. I also do not own any characters created by Peter Jackson. I am merely borrowing them, knowing I shall not benefit monetarily. **

The next three days went by in a blur for Fili. He never left his brother's side. Thorin had left to inform the company of Kili's prognosis. Lord Elrond had told him that he could, in fact, read the map. They would have to wait a fortnight, however, for the correct moon. This took a little bit of pressure off of the dwarf king in exile. He would not have to make an immediate decision on what to do about his nephew. He knew Kili could not continue with them. Although dwarves are very hardy folk, warg saliva has a way of compromising the immune system. Kili was healing, but it was slowed down considerably. They would be able to acertain more once he actually awoke.

Another fixture in and outside of the young dwarf's room was the golden haired elf, Glorfindel. He saw that Fili ate and rested, going so far as to making a cot available, since he refused to leave the room. Fili had only been sleeping a few hours when Kili woke for the first time. Glorfindel roused him as he promised and then left the room to inform Lord Elrond that the injured dwarf had awoken.

"Kili! Kili, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm... Fili... hurts..."

"Kili, you were caught by a warg. You have been seriously injured. We are in Rivendell. Lord Elrond has been seeing to your injuries."

Kili opened his eyes and focused on his brother. For the first time since their flight from the orc pack, Fili saw a little smirk appear on his brother's face. "Thorin?" whipered Kili.

Fili chuckeled. "He is not too pleased, but he is relieved that you are recieving the treatment you needed. We thought we were going to lose you, _**nadad**_. Had the elves not shown up when they did, we would have for sure. Uncle has has been a bit of a bear because we are in their debt. Not only are they treating you, the entire company has been forced to accept the hospitality of the elves. I know nothing else. I have not left and Thorin has said nothing of what is going on outside. Of course, I do not think I would have paid much attention if he had."

As Fili finish, Lord Elrond came through the door. "Ah, you are awake. You are a very lucky dwarf. Now, let us see how well you are doing."

The next 30 minutes consisted of questions and prodings from the elf lord. Glorfindel had retrieve Thorin in that time, so the room was a bit full. As Elrond finished, Kili fell back into an exhausted sleep.

"Fear not. This is quite normal. It will take some time for him to be able to stay awake for long periods of time. His body needs rest in order to heal."

"How is he?" asked Thorin.

"My conclusion has not changed since I first treated him. He will need a great deal of time to heal, at least eight weeks. The warg bites are slow to heal, his breaks are healing at the rate of men, and his stamina will need time to rebuild. It would not be wise for him to embark on a journey any time soon."

Fili could tell his uncle was not pleased. The map would be read in a little over a week. They must continue their path. Thorin would need to make a decision soon and Fili would not allow himself to go unheard. Glorfindel broke the silence. "It seems that you have some decisions to make. Master Fili, I shall stand watch over your brother. Should he wake before you make your way back, I shall see to his needs as well as send someone to find you."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel." Though Fili hadn't paid much attentnion to what had been going on around him, he was almost always aware of this elf. He had never known any elves before, and though he has been taught to despise them, this one put him at ease.

Thorin looked a bit reluctant to leave Kili in the care of the elves alone, but he lead Fili from the room anyways. If Fili seemed ok with it after all that has happened, he would not object, for now.

Thorin lead Fili to where he and the rest of the Company had been staying. He had expected a little bit more of a mess. As it was, it looked as though they were being the perfect guests. Seeing his look, his uncle replied, "Between Kili and the map, I have asked the Company to be on their best behavior. I will not have it said that dwarves are incapable of showing graditude, even to their enemies."

"That is wise uncle."

"Fili, lad! I take it that Kili is doing much better?" Balin was th first to notice their arrival.

It was Thorin who answered. "He has finally woken. Geet Dwalin and meet us in the garden below. We have much to discuss."

Ten minutes later, all four males seated themselves on some sturdy benches, still within site of the Company camp, yet far enough away that they would not be over heard.

"What says the elf lord? Will Kili recover?" asked Dwalin.

"Yes, he will recover, though it will take some time. Lord Elrond has said it will take no less than eight weeks."

"We can not tarry that long and we have no idea what the map will say. What do you want to do, Thorin?"

"I want for Kili to be safe and well. I have no desire to leave him with the elves. The very idea contradicts everything I know and feel about them, but I see no other choice. Once we know the secret to the map, we will not be able to stay. Gandalf has assured me that this elf lord is very compassionate and will not toss Kili out after we leave. He is known for taking and raising abonadoned children, not matter their origin. Kili will be safe. I can send a message back to Ered Luin. Dis will send someone for him if she does not come herself."

"No. _**Amad**_ need not have to come. I will stay with Kili."

"Fili..."

"No, Uncle. I have decided. I will not leave him behind again."

"And after he recovers? What will you do then."

"We will follow after you or return back to Ered Luin. I shall take some time to discuss it with Gandalf before you leave. He will know what is best."

Thorin felt pride swell in his chest. He knew how badly Fili and Kili wanted to make this journey. There was a part of him that wanted to remind Fili of his duty to his people, but he found he could not. 'This might actually be better for our people. Perhaps Mahal himself had allowed this to happen to spare my line,' he thought.

"Very well, Fili. You shall stay with your brother." Balin looked as though he was about to object, but Throrin's look silenced him. "I must speak to Balin and Dwalin. It is best that you not know anything further, so that you will not have to lie to our host."

After Fili took his leave, Thorin and his advisors worked out a plan for their enevitable departure.

Glorfindel was exiting the room as Fili made his way towards it. "Ah, Master Fili. I was just about to send someone for you. He is awake and asking for you and your uncle."

"Thorin will be unavailable, but I shall see to Kili."

Fili entered the room and took in his brother's pale form. He did look a bit better, but anyone could see he still had a long way to go.

"Fili! Thank goodness you are here. The elf lord has said I can only have broth! How am I to survive on broth?"

"It is for your own good, Master Dwarf," said Lord Elrond, "and only for a few of days."

"He never was a good patient, I'm afraid. Our mother always had a hard time with him. I believe she often put sedatives in his food and drink to make sure he rested."

Kili made a shocked sound while Lord Elrond chuckled. "I cannot say that I have not done the same to my own," he said as he exited the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"Are you really going to stand by and let me starve."

"You're not going to starve, Kili. It's broth. It won't make you fill full, but it will give you what you need. Just a few days." Looking around, Fili leaned in to wishper. "I doubt you would like the fare here anyway. They serve very little meat. I heard from Bofur that the first night, they was no meat at all."

"What about you? what have you been eating?"

"I haven't really paid attention. I just eat what Glorfindel brings me."

"Who's Glorfindel?"

"The gold haired elf that was here both times you have awoken."

"Ah. Him. He's a bit intimidating, isn't he."

"Yes, but there is something about him I can't help but trust."

"Fili, how long am I going to be here? Lord Elrond said I should talk to Uncle. I have no doubt that you were with Uncle, discussing me. You know I hate not having a say in my own life," Kili said bitterly.

"We were not making decisions about you so much as about the quest. Kili, you will not be well enough to leave by the time the map is read. The warg bites are slowing down your natural healing time. Lord Elrond says it will be eight weeks at least."

"Eight weeks! I can not stay behind while the rest of you go to reclaim our home. Is it not my right to be there when that door opens, and we look upon the halls of our fathers,"

"We know Kili, but if you will never make it to the mountain if you try and go now, in your current state."

"So, I am to be left here, alone."

"No, not alone. I am staying with you."

Kili's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Kili, I saw you knocked out by the warg. I saw it take you into its dirty mouth. I thought I had lost you. I was forced down that hole. When we learned that you may yet live, I swore I would never leave you behind again. I am with you, brother, whatever may come our way."


	3. Chapter 3

**A few kinda funny places here. This chapter was more or less to move things along and give information. **

The dwarves spent the next week going between visiting with Kili, weapons training, and finding ways of annoying their hosts without getting themselves thrown out. Kili seemed to be getting better every day, but there was no doubt that he would not be well enough to leave when Thorin planned. He was very bothered by this. He would be leaving both of his nephews behind in the care of elves. He was warring with himself. He realized that he owed Lord Elrond a great debt for helping them. Kili would have perished for sure, and without knowing what the map said, they could make some serious errors and miss their chance to retake Erebor. So much was at stake. On the other hand, elves had always been the enemy. They were to be hated and never trusted.

"Are you alright, Uncle? You look a bit stressed there," said Kili. Fili finally taken to leaving his brothers side a little each day. He was training with Dwalin in a courtyard the elves had set aside for visitors.

"Just thinking. I do not want to leave you here, yet I know it is best. I want to see these elves as our enemy, but I can't. I can't help but wonder if I have been wrong, but then I remember Thranduil and his betrayal."

"Not all elves are Thranduil," said a voice.

Kili and Thorin turned their attention to the door. They forgot that Glorfindel was there. He was never far from the young dwarf. No one had figured out why. Thorin sent him one of his famous scowls. "Do you always listen into others conversations?"

"I did not mean to, but you must understand that elf hearing in very good. I can hear a conversation going on near the stable. The closer one is, the harder it can be to shut it out. But I meant what I said, not all elves are Thranduil. You will find that he is not a favorite for many of our kind, outside his kingdom."

"I did not think an elf would speak ill of one of his kin, not matter how true."

"Yes, well, we have never really gotten on. In fact," he laughed, "I was banned from his halls about fifteen hundred years ago. He would have banned Elrond's sons as well, but he did not want to put more strain on the relationship between Rivendell and the then Greenwood than there already was."

"What did you do?" asked Kili.

"We added dye to his bath that turned his hair and skin crimson for two weeks. And I call him Thranny. He hates it. That ellon has never had a sense of humor."

Before Thorin could stop it, he laughed, though he tried to cover it with a cough. Kili felt no such qualm and laughed hard enough to cause himself discomfort. Glorfindel offered a mischievous smirk before saying, "He makes a magnificent red head."

Thorin lost it for a moment.

"Glorfindel, I hope you are not hindering the progress of my patient," said Lord Elrond, who had just entered the room.

"Of course not. I was merely sharing an old memory."

Elrond's response was a raised eye brow. He turned to his patient and began his daily check. "How are you feeling today, Master Kili? Are you having any stomach issues?"

"No. Can I have meat now?"

Elrond chuckled. "You have asked me that question every day and the answer has remained the same, except for today. We had Rangers stop by today. I sent a request for venison a few days ago. I believe your stomach will be able to handle it."

"Thank Mahal!"

Elrond finished his work and turned to the king in exile. "Thorin, tonight we shall be able to read your map. If it please you, meet with me after we dine tonight. Bring whoever you like with you, I have already informed Gandalf." With that, Elrond took his leave.

Kili looked to his uncle with sad eyes. The company would soon be taking their leave. Glorfindel cleared his throat and he, too, took his leave.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, most likely. We have lingered here too long. The map will determine the manner in which we shall take our leave. Lord Elrond knows we are on a quest, and I believe he knows what we are up to, but he has no proof. I have no doubt that he will try to persuade us from our goal."

"Then let us say our farewells now." Kili and Thorin turned to see Fili enter the room. We are less likely to be disturbed right now."

The three dwarrow spent the next two hours doing just that.

When Thorin took his leave from his nephews, he did not get far down the hallway before he hear his name called. He turned and saw the Lord Glorfindel motion for him to follow.

"Eavesdropping again?"

"No, I can guess your plans. I merely desire to put your mind at ease."

"And how will you accomplish this."

"I know you wonder why I spend so much of my time hovering in the vicinity of your nephew. Though I will not give you the particulars, I made a promise long ago. It is only now that I know I must fulfill it. I shall accompany your nephews to Erebor, where I shall assist the Line of Durin for a time. I am not tying myself to your line, and will come and go as I see fit."

"What makes you think that I will allow such a thing? Surely you know that your kind would not receive a friendly welcome from the residents of the Mountain?"

Thorin watched as the elf removed something from his tunic. "This is how I know."

The dwarf inspected the token with awe. It was first age, from Durin the Deathless himself. "Where did you get this?"

"I have said I shall not share the particulars. He said this would validate my claim."

"Where were you when you when Erebor was taken?" the grief was heavy in Thorin's voice.

"I was seeing a friend to the Grey Haven's. By the time I became aware of it, Thror had turned away any and all help from the elves. And we did try to help. Your father, Thrain, finally managed to accept some aide in secret. Elves and dwarves have long been at odds, but it is not always so. Even in the halls of Thranduil, there are those who had compassion for your plight. You, yourself, know the helplessness of loyalty. Remember that when you reclaim your home?"

"You believe it is possible?"

"I believe many things are possible." The elf lifted a chain and medallion from his neck. "Should you find yourself in Mirkwood, this will identify you as a friend of mine."

"I thought you were banned from that place."

"I am, but I still have friends there, one of whom is Thranduil's son, Legolas. Make no mistake, you will be taken captive, but you will find your stay will be far more pleasant."

"I am not going to just trust your people, but I find it difficult not to trust you. I do not say this lightly; thank you."

Glorfindel gave a slight bow and moved on his way. This encounter had done nothing to help his conflicted feelings. As Thorin walked to his room, he resolved that he could release some of his hatred for elves, but only for some and only to a degree. He will continue to keep his guard up. He also decided to look into Glorfindel's mention of aide. If Rivendell had indeed tried to help, perhaps some of their anger is misplaced.

After leaving Thorin, Glorfindel made his way to the heirs' room. The brothers were speaking in low tones when he made his presence known. "Not over doing, are you?"

"You're one to talk. Wasn't it you that nearly caused me to open my wounds with your story about the red headed elf king?'

"Everybody loves a red head."

"That is why he has never taken a wife," said a voice.

"Not many red headed elf maids to be found in Imladris," said another.

Fili and Kili looked a bit startled while Glorfindel groaned.

"Elladan…"

"Elrohir…"

"At your service," they said in unison.

"I think we may have to make this a thing, brother," said Elladan.

"I think you are right, brother."

"Hey," said Kili, "that's our thing!"

"That's what the hobbit said," said Elrohir.

"When he told us about your arrival," said Elladan.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Glorfindel.

"Well, we overheard your little conversation with Thorin," said Elrohir

"What conversation?" asked Fili

"The one where our Balrog Slayer plans to escort you to Erebor once the dwarfling here has recovered," said Elladan.

"I am not a dwarfling!"

"Where's your beard then, if you are an adult dwarrow?"

"Elrohir! You know better than to ask a dwarf about his beard!"

"But Elladan…"

"I'll have you know that I am an archer and keep it trimmed…."

"ENOUGH!" cried Glorfindel.

The four other occupants moved not a muscle. The elf lord turned to Elrond's sons. "You know better."

"How else are we to know what is going on," said Elladan

"No one tells us anything," said Elrohir.

"I wonder why….." muttered Glorfindel. He turned his attention to his charges, for that is how he saw them. "I have promised your uncle that I will see you two safely to the mountain after you are both able to travel. I shall be staying on for a while, to fulfill a promise I made many years ago."

"And we are coming, too," proclaimed Elladan.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," said Elrohir, "you can't expect us to stay here and let you have all the fun."

"And we may or may not have hidden one of Ada's favorite daggers in the wall of one of the guest rooms of Erebor. This would be a fantastic opportunity to retrieve it."

"You mean the one your mother had commissioned when you were born that he has been looking for these past three hundred years?"

"We thought it would be a good joke."

"We didn't realize it was _**that**_ dagger. We had actually forgotten about it, until the dragon came."

"And the dagger was completely out of reach."

"Idiots," muttered Glorfindel. "We will not be able to leave without you, will we?"

"No, we would follow regardless."

"So," said Fili, "you will see that we make it to Erebor?"

"Yes. We shall further discuss our plans when your uncle and company take their leave."

"I have a question," said Kili.

"What is it?"

"Why did they call you Balrog Slayer?"

Glorfindel groaned as the twins preceded to tell the story of his epic battle and return to Arda.

The sun had not yet risen as Fili and Glorfindel watched the dwarves leave the Hidden Valley. One was anxious while the other was unnervingly calm.

"Will Lord Elrond send out someone to search for them once he learns of their going? Will we be in any kind of trouble?"

"No. He undoubtedly disagrees with the quest, but he will leave them be. It is out of his hands. He would have tried to delay your uncle, but he would never imprison him for seeking to regain his home."

Fili released a sigh of relief. He could admit to himself that that was one of his worries. As the last of the Company disappeared from sight, they turned back to the figure in the bed. Though he was a bit livelier, Kili was unable to do much on his own, and still slept long hours.

"What plans do you have for us?"

"We shall be taking a longer route than your uncle, but I have little doubt that we may arrive around the same time. We shall be traveling on horseback. You and your brother shall double with us. Now, now. I do not mean that as an insult. Our horses have longer life spans and more endurance than others, it would just be quicker."

"Do you really think that we could arrive around the same time, even though we shall be leaving seven weeks after them?"

"They shall be on foot, and crossing through the mountains will slow them down, as will traveling through Mirkwood, which, I believe, is Gandalf's plan. It will be tight, but I believe they shall make it in time."

"In time?"

"I was invited to the reading last eve. The Company must make it to the mountain by your Durin's Day. Then, and only then, will a secret door be revealed. That is how they shall enter the mountain."

"Durin's Day!"

"Fear not, Fili, I and a few other's believe this quest ordained by the Valar. They shall make it, though there will be great opposition, that we, too, shall undoubtedly encounter."

"I suppose you would know."

"Do not put your faith in me. I have inclinations. The Lady Galadriel knows far more than I, and I know she is in favor of this quest as well. If she felt it would bring disaster upon Middle Earth, she would do all that she felt she must to stop it. Lord Elrond also has such a gift, though he has not seen much in regards to this quest."

"What does our reclaiming our homeland have to do with the rest of Middle Earth?"

"Everything. There is a darkness growing in the East. An old Enemy."

"Sauron? He was destroyed."

"No, Master Fili, he was not. He was defeated, but the one who defeated him neglected to destroy the ring. Sauron's life force is tied to the ring. As long as it exists, he, too, shall exist."

"Well, where is the ring?"

"No one knows. It is thought to have been swept out to sea. To answer your original question, Erebor is in a ripe spot. If Smaug lives, he would be a powerful ally to our enemy. If not, the mountain is a stronghold, and the riches within would enable him to procure the help of Men and dwarves who care not for the lives of others. Erebor must be reclaimed. It will be vital for what lies ahead."

Glorfindel turned to watch the young dwarrow beside him. He had gone pale and sought a place a sit down lest his legs give out. It was a lot of information to process.

"Does Thorin know?"

"No. It is not the right time. He needs to focus on the job at hand. He needs to focus on not giving in to the sickness that plagues his family. He has been warned that it is a definite possibility. Do not let your heart be heavy. It may not even be in your lifetime that Sauron will strike, but we must be prepared. We must first focus on your brothers' recovery and our own travel plans. We will leave the planning of war for a time far into the future."

"I thank you for telling me. This is why you will dwell with us, isn't it? Was this the promise you made?"

"I promised to help the dwarrow at a great time of need, with a few other specifics added in there. I know that now is the time to fulfill that vow. That is all I shall say on the matter."

There was a stirring from the bed. "Fili, what are you doing up at this hour? Thorin…. have they gone?"

"Yes, they have gone. Rest, Kili. We need you well as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

**I personally needed something lighthearted. I know some don't like trolling elves, but, come on, they are thousands of years old. They must do something to keep themselves entertained.**

"Lord Elrond, I hate to intrude, but I wondered if I may ask a favor?"

"What do you need, Master Fili?"

"I hoped that I might have a letter sent to my mother. I wish to notify her of Kili and that we have parted ways with our uncle, albeit temporarily."

"That can be arranged. You will find what you need on the desk over there. Write your letter and I shall send it out with the morning patrol. They are due to meet with some Rangers. They will see to it that the letter is delivered."

"Thank you."

Fili walked over and took a seat at the desk. He didn't even know where to begin. How much should he tell his mother? How much was safe to discuss in a letter? It could fall into the hands of anyone. He resolved to keep it as vague as possible.

_**Amad,**_

_**I hardly know what to say, so much has happened. As we neared the Misty Mountains, we were chased down by orcs. Kili was gravely injured while providing cover for the rest of us to get away. He is currently recovering at Rivendell, which is where I am writing this letter from. The nature of Kili's wounds mean that he will have a long recovery. They say he will not be travel ready for another six weeks. I am sure you can imagine how well Thorin took that. We decided that it would be better for the company to carry on without Kili and I, for I will not leave my brother behind. As soon as he is ready, he and I shall continue on. Do not fear for us. We have made friends with some of the elves here and a few have decided to travel with us. They are a good sort, and have already received permission from Thorin to do so. We have learned that not all elves are like Thranduil and his ilk. He is not a favorite here. I know that I am being vague, but it is simply not safe to tell you more. It is likely that we will be on our way before you receive this, and I shall not wait for a response. We love you Amad.**_

_**Your beloved firstborn,**_

_**Fili **_

Fili prepared it to be sent and handed it to Elrond with his thanks. After a brief check in with his brother, he made his way to one of the many gardens decorating the Hidden Valley. Fili was dwarrow to his core, yet he could not deny the beauty before him. As a dwarf, he was accustomed to things being loud and lively. Solitude was a luxury one did not always receive. He decided he would enjoy it for now, though he had no doubt that it would wear on him soon. A little further in, he found a bench and decided to sit for a while. Not for the first time, he thought on what was, what could have been, and what was to come. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he did not notice he was no longer alone.

"Heavy are your thoughts, Son of Durin," said a feminine voice.

Fili looked up to see a beautiful elf lady. "My Lady?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Master Dwarf. I see that there is much on your mind, and that I understand. So much hangs in the balance. It is not cowardly to wonder if it will all be worth it in the end, or if there could have been another way."

"I beg your pardon, my Lady, but who are you? How could you possibly know what is on my mind?"

"I am called Galadriel, Lady of Lorien." She smiled. "I believe your people refer to me as the elf witch or enchantress."

Fili felt as though the air was sucked out of his lungs. He had heard of her, of course. She was a favorite character in the stories of warnings parents told their dwarflings. It was said she could read the mind of any being. She walked the forests of Lothlorien, seeking to enthrall any who came too near her borders to do her bidding. It was also said that she could look into the future.

The Lady laughed. In his mind, Fili heard a voice. 'Yes, Master Fili, I can see into the thoughts of others, but I could not control you even if I wanted to. I can see many futures. Some change and others remain as I have seen. Nothing is certain until it comes to pass.' She then spoke aloud, "Fate has smiled upon you. Your brothers' injured state has changed your path."

"How could my brother being injured, be a good thing? He almost died!"

Galadriel stared long at Fili. He no longer sat, but stood before her. "Your mother would have been most grieved by the eventual outcome."

The young dwarrow let that seep into his mind. His mother would have been grieved. He or his brother, perhaps both, would have likely met with an untimely end. That was a lot to take in.

"I offer not answers, but encouragement. There is hope for your family and your people. Trust your mind and your heart. Your circumstances have never been a hindrance to you, but have helped shape you into the dwarrow you are today. Through them, you have developed a compassion not often seen. You are fiercely loyal, a gifted warrior, and humble. You have the makings to be a great king."

Fili once more found himself without words. What does one say to such information? He cleared his throat and said, "I thank you, my Lady, for your words. Though you have intended to encourage, I admit I find myself quite a bit intimidated."

His own words shocked him. A dwarf never admitted a weakness in front of an elf!

"It would be a thing to worry over if you were not at least a little wary. Walk with me. I shall tell you of Moria and your father, Durin."

Fili obliged her. She shared many things as they walked; the greatness that had been Khazad-dum, stories of warriors whose names were long forgotten by his people, and shared what she remembered from her encounters with his forbearer.

"You remind me of him. It is in your carriage and speech. His blood is strong in you."

"I will take that as a great compliment, my Lady."

By this point, they found themselves outside his brothers' room. They heard laughter coming from within.

Galadriel looked at Fili with a smirk before relaxing her face into an unreadable expression. "I think I want to see this," thought Fili. He motioned for her to proceed him into the room. As they entered the room, Fili saw the elven twins sitting on the end of his brother's bed, animated in their telling of a story about one of Lord Elrond's advisors. Glorfindel nodded to the Lady before turning to the twins with a look of absolute glee.

"I am sure Erestor did not find it so amusing."

The ellon startled and turned. "_Mother of our Mother,"_

"We did not realize you were in our home,"

"Had we known,"

"We would have greeted you."

"I had business with your _Adar_ and the white counsel."

"Will you be staying with us long?"

"I was thinking I would linger here a few weeks. I understand that you will be headed east in that time, and since it has been long since we have traveled together, I thought I might join you."

They both paled. "You want to travel with us?"

Kili, confused, looked to Fili. He noticed that his brother's lips were twitching. A glance at Glorfindel further proved that something was going on. Deciding not to dwell on it too long, he turned his attention back to the Lady and the twins.

"Yes. Do you not think you would be adequate escorts?"

"No, I mean, yes, we would,"

"But you wouldn't want to travel with us."

"And, pray, why not?"

"Well, uh, you see…"

This went on for the next few minutes, each stumbling over their words and coming up with weak, unintelligible excuses as to why their grandmother would not want to join them. They were finally interrupted by another elf entering the room.

"We are ready to depart on your order, my Lady."

"Thank you, Haldir. I shall join you soon."

The twins' mouths dropped. The Lady smiled at them and turned to Glorfindel. "I am sure Erestor would enjoy hearing of this encounter."

"I shall see that he does, my Lady."

She approached her grandsons and kissed their cheeks, speaking to them in Sindarin. Next, she turned to Kili. "I wish you well, son of Durin. May your recovery be swift and your journey easy."

"Thank you, my Lady." Kili didn't know what to make of this beautiful elf. He would ask Fili about her, as he did, after all, enter with her.

"Master Fili, I enjoyed our walk. I hope to meet you again."

"A pleasure. I pray your journey brings you safely home."

Before she reached the door, she turned to the last remaining being. "Glorfindel, do not fear should your heart be taken." She then left, closing the door behind her.

"I wish she would not be so vague with her words," moaned Glorfindel.

Fili and Kili looked at the elves and allowed their laughter to spill over. "Your faces!"

"As though you would be happy to have one of your female relatives go along with you on an adventure," cried Elladan.

"Of course not," said Fili "We would be horrified. That doesn't distract from the looks of alarm that graced your faces."

"It was like she told you she broke your favorite bow," added Kili.

"I guess we know where you got your humor from."

"Lord Glorfindel, what did she mean by what she told you? 'Do not fear should your heart be taken'?" asked Kili.

"Time will tell," the elf lord answered.

"You're as revealing as she is. By the way, who exactly was she?"

**One or two more chapters in Rivendell, and we're off! **


End file.
